


Новый мир

by tau_kita77



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: С миром, в который они выходят из Большой Белой, что-то определенно не так.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 8
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: пост-TYL

С миром, в который они выходят из Большой Белой, что-то определенно не так: у Цуны голос глухой, как из-под крышки гроба, дома откуда-то сочится сладковатый запах гниющей плоти, Реборн, сколько ни три глаза, смазывается по контуру синим и идет рябью, как плохая голограмма. Ямамото решил бы, что что-то не в порядке с ним, но Хибари то и дело хищно вздергивает верхнюю губу, Гокудера, морщась, трет висок, и даже у Рехея непривычно сосредоточенное выражение лица.

Через сутки после их возвращения Ямамото видит Гокудеру, который разговаривает с Верде. Он уже проходит мимо — Верде в этом новом мире выглядит как кукла бунраку, неприятное зрелище, — но слышит что-то про неполадки в Большой Белой и тормозит.

— С ней же что-то не то, — настаивает Гокудера.

— Вынужден признать, — неохотно отвечает Верде, — с машиной все в порядке. Удивлен, что Шоичи смог сделать такое.

— Значит, налажали аркобалено, — в голосе Гокудеры слышится неприкрытое торжество.

Верде пренебрежительно фыркает:

— Все в порядке с миром. Это с головами у вас проблемы. Нагрузка от аппарата Шоичи, похоже, оказалась для вас непосильна. Вы теперь не можете принять изменений в мире. Это пройдет со временем. Или нет, — он уворачивается от Гокудеры, который, кажется, хочет схватить его за шею и потрясти. — Сойдете с ума.

Ямамото, не выдержав, смеется: как будто они сейчас нормальные, как будто они когда-то были нормальными, — и шагает к Гокудере, кладет руку ему на плечо. Верде сбегает, воспользовавшись тем, что его на мгновение выпускают из вида.

Гокудера сует в рот сигарету, отсутствующим взглядом смотрит в стену и никак на него не реагирует, только сжимает крепко челюсти и скрипит зубами, мочаля фильтр.

— Да хрен там мой мозг с этим не справится, — цедит он, сплевывая так и не прикуренную сигарету в урну. Стряхивает руку с плеча и уходит, не оглядываясь, — он уже ищет выход. И найдет его, определенно, Ямамото в этом ничуть не сомневается. Теперь бы только дожить до этого момента.

Первой в себя приходит Хром. То ли ей помогает Мукуро, то ли иллюзионисты лучше привычны отличать существующее от несуществующего, но через неделю после возвращения она вдруг посреди очередного собрания говорит:

— Босс, ты настоящий, — и смущенно краснеет.

Гокудера, сидящий рядом, удовлетворенно выдыхает: он все еще не доверяет Мукуро и ждет, что тот попытается как-то воздействовать на Хром. Ямамото и сам чувствует облегчение: если с ума окончательно сойдет кто-то из них, то пусть это лучше будет не тот, кто владеет иллюзиями.

Остальные девчонки в норме, впрочем, это ожидаемо: от плохой информации их старательно ограждали, и мир в их представлении не сильно-то и изменился.

Ламбо тоже в порядке. На вопросы он только плечами пожимает и флегматично тянет:

— Я привык. Базука меня частенько закидывала в моменты, которых я не помню. Приходилось принимать на веру, что мир такой... Так что... ничего нового.

Вторым приходит в норму Рехей. Он приноравливается к происходящему как-то незаметно для окружающих: просто в один день он вдруг становится прежним.

— Блядь, клянусь, он просто все забыл, — ржет Гокудера. — Вот ведь талант.

Иногда Ямамото думает, а каково Цуне, но спрашивать не рискует.

Гокудера что-то придумал, понимает Ямамото спустя еще пару дней. Он молчит, наверное, проверяет свои догадки, но в его лице больше нет этого ищущего выражения, зрачки не увеличиваются-уменьшаются судорожно. Зато он то и дело встряхивает рукой, и на запястье позвякивают обереги, которые он уже давненько не надевал. Злых духов отгоняет, что ли.

Как бы там ни было, но выглядит он довольным.

Самому Ямамото помогает катана или бита в руках, держась за нее, он чувствует, что мир стоит на месте, это прекрасно, но с битой в руках нельзя ходить весь день и уж тем более спать. Хибари, видимо, пошел по тому же пути — тонфы в его руках появляются чаще обычного. Секс помогает тоже, после, во сне, они неосознанно цепляются друг за друга, и кошмары с ожившими мертвецами их не мучают.

Мысль формируется постепенно, исподволь. Когда Хибари во сне держит его за руку, становится спокойно, даже когда просто мимоходом трогает его — уже становится легче. Может, обереги Гокудеры помогают не тем, что они обереги, а тем, что прикасаются к коже, позволяют ощущать себя здесь и сейчас. Для пробы Ямамото повязывает на бицепс обычный шнурок, прячет его под рукавом рубашки, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов, и да, это помогает, весь день он проводит рядом с Цуной без всяких спецэффектов в голове. Как только он начинает ощущать смутную неуверенность в реальности происходящего, он напрягает мышцы, чувствует обхватывающий их шнурок, и успокаивается.

Хибари приходится тяжелее всех — наверное, потому, что он позже остальных попал в машину Шоичи и, соответственно, больше них видел и погибших, и разрушений. Мир, который он помнит, сильнее всего отличается от нового. Хибари не говорит ничего, но Ямамото его слишком хорошо знает, ему и не надо ничего говорить — все понятно по выступающим на висках венам, поту на лбу, сжатым челюстям. Ямамото не предлагает Хибари способ со шнурком — раз он до сих пор не справился с происходящим сам, шнурком тут не отделаешься. Может, что-то серьезнее, какой-то больший раздражитель, думает Ямамото, глядя на Хибари, который как раз застегивает рубашку. Веревку вместо шнурка, например. Мысль глупая, но что-то в ней есть.

— Подожди, — подскакивает Ямамото. — Не одевайся пока, ладно? Я сейчас.

Тонкая веревка недавно попадалась на глаза на базе, через переход от убежища — пара минут. Когда он возвращается с мотком в руках, Хибари встречает его удивленным хмыканьем.

— Собираешься меня связать?

— Нет. Собираюсь привязать к тебе реальность, — улыбается Ямамото.

Он готов в случае чего ловить его лассо, как дикого зверя, но применять навыки ковбоя не приходится: Хибари смотрит скорее заинтересованно, чем настороженно.

Ямамото сперва хочет просто повязать ему веревку на руку, нет, в самом деле. Но когда прикладывает ее к коже, понимает, что это красиво, настолько, что ограничиваться просто витком на бицепсе или запястье — преступление. Светло-бежевая на белом, чуть шероховатая, но не настолько, чтобы натереть, только чтобы ощущаться.

— Снимай все, — шепчет он Хибари на ухо. Тот косится из-под черных ресниц, уголок губ чуть ползет вверх.

Ямамото обходит его, становится лицом к лицу, накидывает веревку ему на шею. Вяжет узел, останавливается, готовый прекратить, но Хибари все так же заинтересованно смотрит и быстро облизывает пересохшую нижнюю губу. Ямамото вяжет еще два узла, снова заходит ему за спину. Хибари чуть расставляет ноги, и Ямамото, не сдержавшись, гладит его по бедру, получая в ответ хриплый смешок. Он прикидывает, как должна идти веревка, проводит по коже пальцем, прежде чем положить очередной виток, с особенным удовольствием он проводит под ягодицей — там веревка ложится лучше всего. Не удержавшись, он касается этого места губами. Хибари, одетый в одну только веревку, в витки и петли, — это безумно красиво, настолько, что прятать эту красоту совсем не хочется. Как и вообще выпускать его из этой комнаты, и на какое-то мгновение Ямамото малодушно хочет предложить ему остаться. Вместо этого он чуть оттягивает концы веревки, проверяя, не слишком ли сильно они завязаны, проводит пальцами по груди, задевая соски.

— Готово, — получается хрипло, и, откашлявшись, он повторяет: — Готово.

Хибари одевается, движения у него непривычно медленные, но раньше, чем Ямамото успевает спросить, все ли в порядке, он поправляет ремень и говорит:

— А что-то в этом есть.

Ямамото вглядывается в него внимательно. Тонкая веревка не видна под одеждой, но он знает, что она там, и это неожиданно очень заводит.

Хибари потягивается с довольной усмешкой.

Кажется, их ждет очень долгий день.

Время тянется намного медленнее, чем обычно. Каждое движение Хибари — пытка, приятная, но тем не менее, Ямамото так не возбуждался с подростковых лет. Хибари определенно чувствует на себе эту веревку, а Ямамото знает, что он ее чувствует. Они стараются не встречаться взглядами, но все же косятся друг на друга и быстро отводят глаза. Рука Хибари то и дело тянется к галстуку, чтобы ослабить его, но тут же уходит в сторону. Веревка там, под воротником, наверняка будет заметна, если расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу.

Ямамото сползает по стулу и расставляет ноги шире, надеясь, что все слишком заняты обсуждением чего-то, на чем он сам никак не может сосредоточиться. Он ненадолго включается в окружающую его действительность, когда Гокудера дергает его за рукав:

— Ну?

Ямамото непонимающе на него смотрит. Тот закатывает глаза:

— Сейчас ты должен был сказать, что согласен с Десятым.

— Согласен, — кивает Ямамото, искренне надеясь, что Цуна плохого не предложит.

— Придурок бейсбольный, — бормочет Гокудера и бодро объявляет: — Ну, раз все согласны...

И Ямамото снова отключается, потому что в этот момент краем глаза видит, как Хибари осторожно откидывается на спинку, и невольно прикидывает, как сейчас ощущаются те витки, которые под лопатками, и кровь в ушах шумит от этих мыслей.

— Эй, — снова дергает его за рукав Гокудера и негромко говорит: — Слушай... если у тебя проблемы с... новым миром...

— Нет, — Ямамото отрицательно качает головой, — нормальный мир. Прекрасный. Нет, серьезно.

Куда уж лучше, действительно: Хибари в этот момент все же слегка ослабляет галстук — если он сейчас закинет голову вверх, то веревку абсолютно точно будет видно. Она там, на шее, над ключицами.

Ямамото никогда не замечал, чтобы его возбуждали ключицы, но сейчас желание провести по ним языком почти нестерпимо.

— Я опять пропустил свою реплику? — он старается, чтобы в голосе звучала насмешка, а не то, что он на самом деле чувствует.

Гокудера фыркает и продолжает прерванную речь, а Ямамото, не в первый раз за день мысленно обозвав себя придурком, пытается успокоиться.

Попытки летят прахом, когда Хибари встает со стула и засовывает руки в карманы — от этого жеста пиджак приподнимается, а брюки обтягивают задницу — две тонкие, незаметные глазу веревки проходят под ягодицами, и хочется утащить его отсюда до первого места, где можно снять к чертям одежду.

Или приложиться лбом о стол, может, полегчает.

Спасает его Цуна.

— Ребят, давайте завтра продолжим, а? — виновато улыбается он, и Ямамото с ним согласен, даже сильнее, чем обычно.

Они возвращаются в комнату, которую покинули пару часов (целую вечность) назад. Ямамото кажется, что он набросится на Хибари прямо на пороге, но вместо этого он тянется к его галстуку, медленно ослабляет его и расстегивает пуговицу, позволяя наконец веревке показаться. Гладит ее, шероховатую, мягкую, подсовывает под нее пальцы, трогает горячую кожу. Выдыхает и, закрыв глаза, начинает расстегивать рубашку, касается сквозь тонкую ткань петель и узлов и снова возвращается к пуговицам. Как будто он никуда не спешит, как будто это не он мечтал сорвать ее совсем недавно.

Хибари дышит неровно и сбито, но не торопит и не вмешивается, а Ямамото чувствует себя так, словно разворачивает подарок. Очень ценный. И очень долгожданный. Открывает глаза он только тогда, когда с пуговицами наконец покончено, и тащит рубашку долой с плеч вместе с пиджаком.

На этом терпение заканчивается, причем, у них обоих разом, оставшиеся вещи летят на пол небрежной кучей, а Ямамото прижимает к себе Хибари, гладит ладонями по спине, то вминая веревку в кожу, то ныряя под нее пальцами. Опускается на колени, губами чертит дорожку от ямочки между ключицами до лобка, цепляет зубами веревку, ввинчивается под нее языком.

Хибари опускается к нему, легко толкает в грудь, и Ямамото подчиняется, падает на спину и хватает ртом воздух, когда Хибари выдавливает смазку на ладонь, в пару движений размазывает по его члену и плавно на него садится, глубоко, до упора, и бечевка под ягодицами касается бедер Ямамото. Хибари все еще растянут после ночи, но член все равно входит туго. Ямамото подцепляет его за веревку на груди и тянет ближе, сминает губами губы. Толкается языком в рот и жмурится — слишком завелся, чтобы еще и смотреть сейчас.

Хибари упирается ладонью в кровать у его головы, тянется свободной рукой к члену. Они настолько близко прижаты, что двигаться получается только короткими судорожными рывками, но они не отстраняются, наоборот, прижимаются все ближе. Веревка уже ощущается и на коже Ямамото — трется о грудь, живот, так долго, так хорошо, так сладко, что Ямамото теряется во времени, в густом мускусном запахе пота и смазки, в ускоряющемся скрипе кровати, пока Хибари не запрокидывает голову со стоном.

Ямамото распахивает глаза и видит как-то все сразу: влажную от пота белую кожу, узор веревки на теле, капли спермы на животе, — и кончает следом.

Веревку он развязывает неспешно и с явным сожалением. Хибари, приподнявшись на локте, протягивает свободную руку открытой ладонью кверху.

— Собираешься привязать ко мне реальность? — уточняет Ямамото, вкладывая в нее моток.

— Реальность к тебе, — кивает Хибари.

Раздражители Ямамото уже не нужны, мозги определенно встали наконец на место, но едва он собирается об этом сказать, как Хибари добавляет:

— А тебя к кровати.

А вот на это возразить Ямамото уже нечего — да он и не хочет.


End file.
